


THE GIFT

by ismellitblue



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Ming-hua decides to give Mako a present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny drabble i came up with a few hours before the new year.It's somewhat dark,if you're looking for something fluffy turn tail and run.Oh,i do not own Legend of Korra.

The firebender is good opponent,she’ll give him that,but she has years of experience and despite her handicap she is the better bender.She ducks into a cave beneath them and smirks lightly as she feels the water gathering around her.  
She splits it into vines and it surrounds him like a spider’s web.It’s almost too easy. She’s just about to deliver the finishing blow when she catches sight of a blue spark.  
Ming-hua’s mind barely has a second to process what it means ,before the spark grows and the air is charged with electricity.  
This is it for her.  
She sees the lightning moving through her water web as though it’s in slow motion.She gazes back at the firebender and for the first time she doesn’t see someone who is beneath her.  
He is her equal and as such is deserving of her final gift.  
Electricity shoots through her body but she holds on to both life and sanity for a little while.She calls to the water one last time and it answers her.Two ice blades shaped like giant shuriken form instantly and hurl towards him.  
She has enough life left in her to hear his agonized screams and taste the coppery blood that’s mixing with the water.Her body sinks to the bottom as her vision fades,the last thing she ever sees is a kneeling young man with two stubs where his arms should be.  
Her final thought is perhaps not the best for such a gruesome sight,but to her it’s the most apt. Witnessing the birth of a new, stronger person is a blessing.Only one statement sums up what she sees and as the darkness pulls her under she doesn’t regret the final word on her mind.  
Beautiful.


End file.
